icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of OUA Seasons
This is a list of seasons for the Ontario University Athletics (OUA) Men's Hockey League, a part of U Sports, formerly known as CIS. It was known as the Ontario Universities Athletics Association (OUAA) from its inception in 1971-72 through the 1996-97 season. OUA Seasons *2017-18 OUA Season *2016-17 OUA Season *2015-16 OUA Season *2014-15 OUA Season *2013-14 OUA Season * Laurentian joined *2012-13 OUA Season *2011-12 OUA Season *2010-11 OUA Season *2009-10 OUA Season * Nipissing joined *2008-09 OUA Season * Carleton and UOIT joined *2007-08 OUA Season *2006-07 OUA Season *2005-06 OUA Season *2004-05 OUA Season *2003-04 OUA Season *2002-03 OUA Season *2001-02 OUA Season * Lakehead joined *2000-01 OUA Season *1999-00 OUA Season * Laurentian's last season *1998-99 OUA Season *1997-98 OUA Season Playoff results needed OUAA Seasons *1996-97 OUAA Season *1995-96 OUAA Season *1994-95 OUAA Season *1993-94 OUAA Season *1992-93 OUAA Season *1991-92 OUAA Season *1990-91 OUAA Season *1989-90 OUAA Season *1988-89 OUAA Season * McMaster's last season *1987-88 OUAA Season * Ottawa, UQTR, McGill, and Concordia joined *1986-87 OUAA Season *1985-86 OUAA Season *1984-85 OUAA Season *1983-84 OUAA Season * playoff results missing *1982-83 OUAA Season * RMC re-joined and playoff results missing *1981-82 OUAA Season * playoff results missing *1980-81 OUAA Season * playoff results missing *1979-80 OUAA Season * playoff results missing *1978-79 OUAA Season * Ottawa's last season, moved to QUAA and playoff results missing *1977-78 OUAA Season * RMC's and Trent's last seasons and playoff results missing *1976-77 OUAA Season *1975-76 OUAA Season * Trent joined and playoff results missing *1974-75 OUAA Season *1973-74 OUAA Season * Carleton's last season and RMC joined *1972-73 OUAA Season *1971-72 OUAA Season * conference started with 14 teams from QOAA, OSLC, and OIAA QOAA Seasons *1970-71 QOAA Season * Laval's last season, teams went to QUAA or OUAA, playoff results missing *1969-70 QOAA Season *1968-69 QOAA Season * Windsor, Carleton, and Ottawa joined *1967-68 QOAA Season *1966-67 QOAA Season *1965-66 QOAA Season *1964-65 QOAA Season * Guelph and Western Ontario joined *1963-64 QOAA Season *1962-63 QOAA Season * Ontario Ag College left (came back as Guelph) *1961-62 QOAA Season * Queen's, McMaster, Waterloo, and Ontario Ag College joined *1960-61 QOAA Season *1959-60 QOAA Season * Queen's joined for one season *1958-59 QOAA Season *1957-58 QOAA Season *1956-57 QOAA Season *1955-56 QOAA Season *1954-55 QOAA Season *1953-54 QOAA Season CIAU Seasons *1952-53 CIAU Season *1951-52 CIAU Season *1950-51 CIAU Season * Queen's left, Laval joined *1949-50 CIAU Season *1948-49 CIAU Season *1947-48 CIAU Season *1946-47 CIAU Season *1945-46 CIAU Season * Montreal joined *1939-40 CIAU Season * Montreal left *1938-39 CIAU Season *1937-38 CIAU Season *1936-37 CIAU Season * Queen's and Montreal joined *1935-36 CIAU Season * Queen's left *1934-35 CIAU Season * Queen's joined *1933-34 CIAU Season * Montreal left *1932-33 CIAU Season * Montreal joined *1931-32 CIAU Season *1930-31 CIAU Season *1929-30 CIAU Season *1928-29 CIAU Season * Montreal left *1927-28 CIAU Season * Queen's left *1926-27 CIAU Season *1925-26 CIAU Season *1924-25 CIAU Season *1923-24 CIAU Season *1922-23 CIAU Season * Montreal joined *1921-22 CIAU Season *1920-21 CIAU Season *1919-20 CIAU Season *1914-15 CIAU Season *1913-14 CIAU Season *1912-13 CIAU Season * Laval @ Montreal and Ottawa left *1911-12 CIAU Season *1910-11 CIAU Season * Ottawa joined *1909-10 CIAU Season *1908-09 CIAU Season *1907-08 CIAU Season * Laval @ Montreal joined *1906-07 CIAU Season *1905-06 CIAU Season *1904-05 CIAU Season *1903-04 CIAU Season *1902-03 CIAU Season * league started with McGill, Toronto, and Queen's Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ontario University Hockey